


First date and busybody teammates.

by NRnr95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina is having their first date and unfortunately,Hinata is late and making Kageyama waiting for him.Also,there will also be appearance of the Karasuno's volleyball team aka the busybody teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date and busybody teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Well......this is the first time I ever post my work in any site so.....I don't know.....I'm kinda nervous and all but still I want to post it and sorry for rambling like this.I hope the characters are not very OC or anything and ummm.....sorry if it does.Also,sorry if there is any grammar error cause English is not my main language.Anyways,enjoy the story and sorry if it wasn't to great...

He stood there, looking outside with a scowl in his face. Other people who walk by quickly get away, scared. He glance at the watch on his right wrist, mumbling something along the way. The words that can be heard among it were “Dumbass”, “he’s late”, and “I’m going to kill him”. Those who heard look at him as if he was planning to seriously murdering someone. He ignored them,probably used of being looked at like that. He glance back outside and tapping his foot impatiently.

A short boy with a really messed, bright hair ran as quickly as he could. Seems like he’s late for something. He almost tripped when he ran up the stairs but he got up his feet almost as fast as lightning and dash to his destination. People around him stared at him whether with amusement or irritation yet that didn’t seem to be able to beat the glowing happiness that surrounding him like a veil. Huge grin and sparkling eyes decorated his face. Anyone who see him would quickly assumed that he was going on a date and they were right on the track.

Hinata ran toward Kageyama with full speed and jump onto his back while yelling,“Kageyyaaammmmaaaa!!” with his loud and cheerful voice. Kageyama’s head almost hit the window in front of him but he was able to avoid it just in the nick of time. Kageyama gritted his teeth and turn his head to look at Hinata who still clinging onto his back,“Get off me,dumbass. You’re heavy”. Hinata get off with a pout on his face. 

Kageyama grab Hinata’s head and glared at him, “Why are you late? I’ve been waiting since this morning and now, it’s afternoon. Were you oversleep,you dumbass?”. 

Hinata shook his head off Kageyama’s hand and sulk, “I’m not oversleep.I..it just...I...um....I..well...uhhh....” Hinata’s face turn into a bright shade of red and fidgeting uncomfortably. Kageyama frowned and tilted his head, wondering, “Why?”. 

Hinata’s face turn redder and he avert his eyes from Kageyama before mumbling, “I...I’m just to excited about today and.....um....I kinda having troubles with deciding what to wear for today’s d...date...that’s all....”. A flash of red covered Kageyama’s face as he registered Hinata’s words in his head. He felt so embarrassed for getting mad at his stupid yet adorable boyfriend.

Covering his face with his hand, Kageyama turn his face away from Hinata and held out his hand, “F...fine...Let’s go...come on” he urged Hinata as Hinata shyly held onto his hand and they started walking side by side. A small smile carved on their faces as they began their date of the day.

However, both boys were unaware of a group of teenage boys dressed in full black tailing them from behind. A small boy with spiked hair and a bald, mean looking boy grinning wide as they excitedly tailing their underclassmen. A matured looking boy were watching them closely to make sure they didn’t created any troubles as a silver haired boy beside him smile fondly at the couple. A long haired boy who seem like a thug fidgeting nervously behind them. He look as if he wish he weren’t there while a pair of tall, blond boy with a freckled boy watching from a far, uninterested. 

As the pair of couple enjoying their date, unknown of the fact that they were being stalked by their teammates, colored their first date with the color of love and affection. And ending it with holding hands and a few kisses along the way. They also unaware of the fact that they will be a subject of teasing by their teammates the day after but that was another story. For now, let just they enjoy themselves to their hearts contain.


End file.
